


Package Delivery

by TCRegan



Series: The Outside World [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is determined not to lose Solivitus, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Delivery

"Just do it, please?" Hawke asked, looking at Isabela, who had her arms crossed, hip cocked. "I'll even pay you."

"Hawke, it's late and you spent the entire day dragging me along the coast to pick flowers and rocks. Sweetie, why don't you just go talk to the man and tell him you want him?"

Hawke frowned. "It's not that simple."

"I don't know what you see in him, anyway."

He couldn't explain it to her. Isabela had promised she wouldn't talk to any of their friends about his preoccupation with the Formari merchant in the Gallows, but he was sure they knew. Varric had penned a short story about forbidden love, a man climbing the walls of a Circle tower to deliver flowers and letters to his mage lover. Aveline insisted he stop asking about potential ways to get mage merchants reassigned to a safer place, like Hightown. And Anders… Anders had just looked at him sympathetically, and Hawke understood why. 

"Please," he asked again. "I'll wait here."

She sighed but took the bundle and harshly rebuffed the ferryman when he tried to flirt with her. Hawke waited anxiously on the docks, watching her in the distance. She disappeared up the steps and around the corner. He held his breath, counting.

"Come on, come on," he muttered.

Finally Isabela reappeared and he shifted from foot to foot, trying not to wring his hands as the ferry crossed the bay. She hopped out of the boat and approached.

"Well?" he asked.

"I cannot believe you're the Champion of Kirkwall and can't even talk to a guy you like."

"Isabela."

She rolled her eyes and pulled a note from between her cleavage. "Here."

He took it from her, looking at the folded paper. On the top in Sol's handwriting was his name.

"Thanks, Isabela."

"Hawke… man up, okay? I'm not doing that for you anymore."

He kissed her cheek but didn't respond, taking his letter and heading back to his estate for privacy. Once inside, he opened it and read.

_Garrett,_

_The Knight-Captain is searching my mail. No more packages, please._

_It's best we end this now before either of us gets hurt._

_Hopefully I can find a safe way to deliver this message to you._

_-Sol_

Hawke read the note twice, feeling his earlier excitement slowly die, like air escaping a balloon. The paper crumpled in his hand and he balled it up before tossing it into the fire.

He would not give up.


End file.
